AATC The Trip : Please don't leave
by surfjunky6543
Summary: Dave must leave on a trip but what they think will be an awesome baby sitter turns out to be more then what they bargained for. Lock your doors before going to sleep... Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS. Just a big warning there is Violence, Incest, Rape, Torture and Gore/Harm happening in later chapters. If you don't like any of those then please don't read. Other wise enjoy!**

It had been a awesome day for the three chipmunks! Being able to spend time together with their father Dave and each other doing fun and eventful things was always a fun experience they never want to forget. Unfortunately for them that all comes to an end very abruptly and unexpectedly.

The day before Dave's trip to Hawaii and Alvin was trying to convince Dave to take him along.

"Please Dave!", Alvin begging his father on his knee's. "I NEED to go with you! You can't just leave me here unattended and expect me to behave myself! I need adult supervision!"

Dave sighed and rubbed his temples aT Alvin's sixth attempt to get Dave to agree taking him along.

"Alvin, for the last time, you are NOT coming with me and that's FINAL!", Dave retorted at the small child still on his knees.

The door opened and two small chipmunks walked through the door in Dave's room.

"Well, it's always a good sign when we see Alvin begging Dave for something, I can only guess what it is this time", Simon said looking straight at Alvin with a annoyed look.

Theodore was pondering why Alvin wanted to go so badly with Dave and not stay with Simon and himself. The youngest Chipmunk looked at the tallest figure in the room, "Why are you going away again Dave?"

"Well, my company needs me to go to Hawaii on a business deal to help get us some new clients. We need new clients in order to keep the business going as strongly as it has been", the adult said while looking at all three of his children. "I promise, it's only for a week and I will be back before you know it."

Alvin gave a dramatic sigh and slumped his body down on the floor. "Please tell me Miss Miller isn't going to be looking after us?" The red clad boy looked up from his slumped position staring directly at Dave.

"Well, I was unable to get a hold of her in such short notice but...", Dave smiled with pride thinking his plan was pure genius, "I found someone to help watch you guys while I'm gone and I really think you're going to like him."

Alvin shot up and propped himself on his hands, "Wait! Did you say someone else is babying sitting us? Not Miss Miller?" Alvin seemed extremely interested in who was going to be watching his brother's and himself for a whole week.

They seem like they have no idea what they were getting themselves into. Alvin was a trouble making little child with hardly any moment to spend on helping with house chores or being responsible. Alvin pictured the week going amazingly! Bossing the young sap around and being able to get away with whatever he wanted for the entire week!

"Alvin, you've gone to quiet, I'm kind of nervous about what's developing inside your tiny mind." Simon could not help himself when he saw that look in Alvin's crystal blue eyes that showed he was coming up with a extremely unpleasant and disastrous plan.

"Nothing Si. Just thinking how thoughtful Dave is being getting us someone who is going to be able to help us survive a whole week without Dave!" Alvin said this in a sarcastic and unconvincing voice.

"Yea, uh huh, sure..." Simon just nodded and looked at Theodore. They all had no idea how dead wrong they all were.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS. This is new to me writing my own stories but it is really fun and I enjoy it :) I hope every one else does too! WARNING : Rape, Sex, Incest, Torture and Violence all coming into play soon!**

The young man stood at the door way waving at the taxi cab driving away with Dave waving back. The three boys ran out to the side walk and kept waving at the taxi until the taxi was out of site. The oldest boy in red looked at his taller brother in blue and leaned over to whisper something so no one close to the boys could hear, "Simon, are you ready for an awesome week?"

Simon pushed his overly large glasses back up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat before speaking, "Alvin, you are not going to take advantage of this person no matter how nice and forgiving they might be." The more responsible of the three could tell Alvin did not hear a word he said because in an instant the red clad child was bounding over to where the young man was standing still at the door frame waiting on the three kids to come over.

Alvin reached the man and instantly stuck out his hand, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, Dave gets all worked up when he leaves us for a long period of time we completely forgot introductions!"

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from his older and more irresponsible sibling. He rushed over pulling poor Theodore along and reaching his brother just in time. "I am terribly sorry for my brother's rude behavior. He wasn't properly trained when he was young so he has terrible manners." Simon elbowed Alvin in the arm as a way of saying _You need to be nice to him!_

Alvin looked daggers at his bespectacled sibling and looked ahead of him at the man. "I was being polite! I was introducing myself!" Alvin spat back at his brother before they both heard an unfamiliar voice come from above their heads.

"That's okay. My name is Thomas. Introductions aren't needed anyways, I already know who you three are. I am a huge fan of yours." The young man looked on at the three boys. Alvin looked at Simon then to Theodore and back at the young man. _This is going to be too easy!_ Alvin thought this to himself after what the man had just informed them.

Alvin chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "See that Simon. People know us and even offer to watch us! You and Dave must be friends for him to have let you look after us." That comment Alvin made had Thomas chuckling in a awkward way that made Simon's skin crawl.

"No, Dave found me online and asked if I would be able to baby sit on short notice. I of course said yes when I found out it was you three I was going to be watching. I am such a big fan." The smile Thomas showed the boys was a little unnerving to say the least. Simon couldn't exactly put his finger on what was fishy about Thomas but he knew something was off about him. Just from some of the comments he made just came off weird and out of place.

"Lets go inside and I'll get dinner ready for you guys." Thomas motioned for the boys to come inside and when Theodore heard dinner he was quickly making his way inside the house. Simon and Alvin walked side by side inside the house and Thomas closed the door with a sudden whack! Alvin jumped up into the air and landed into his brother's arms. The shock it gave both the siblings had both boys a little tense.

Thomas looked down apologetically and smiled at the two boys. "I'm sorry about that, the door to my house gets stuck occasionally and has to be slammed shut for it to close." Thomas straightened himself up and walked towards the kitchen where Theodore was already helping himself to some snacks out of the fridge.

"Alvin, this damsel in distress is not a good look for you," Simon said this and a few seconds later he pulled his hand's from under his brothers body. Alvin landed on his back with a thud and made a muffled "Ugh" sound when he hit the floor. Simon walked past his brother on the ground and into the kitchen. Alvin rubbed his aching back and hoisted himself up off the floor and onto his feet. He let out a hefty sigh and trudged his way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Dinner is served." Thomas said full heartedly while he placed all the yummy entree's and sides out on the dinner table like a huge all you can eat buffet. Theodore eyed all the good looking food with a watchful eye and at the same time his bell growled with approval.

Theodore blushed and sat back in his chair, a little embarrassed at what just happened. "I'm really sorry, my tummy just couldn't help itself." Theodore explained to Thomas as he placed his hand on his stomach to try and calm the growling within. Thomas laughed and smiled at the green clad child, "It's alright Theodore, that's a compliment for someone like me." His genuine smile lite up the room and Theodore took that as the OK to start digging in.

Simon looked over at Alvin who was already heaping massive amounts of food onto his plate. "Alvin! You won't be able to eat all that food. Take smaller portions and take seconds as needed." The bespectacled sibling looked on at his brother who stopped mid spoonful of mashed potatoes going into his mouth.

"Excuse me mister manners but I am giving my compliments to the chef by taking as much food as I can and piling it onto my plate thank you very much." Alvin said sharply at Simon while shoving a huge amount of food into his mouth so he didn't have to explain himself even more to his younger brother.

Simon let out an exaggerated sigh and followed in the some motion as his brother's trying to make conversation as they ate their dinner.

After everyone had finished their plates, except Simon who had some food left on his plate, was taking their dishes to the sink so Theodore could wash them up.

"Thanks so much for the wonderful meal Thomas!" Theodore exclaimed very appreciatively while he continued to rub the dishes with a sponge covered in soap.

"Haha, you're so welcome Theodore. I'm really glad everyone liked my cooking, I always enjoy cooking every now and again." Thomas motioned for the other two boys to follow him into the living room and sat beside them on the couch as Alvin turned on the TV.

"Lets watch a sports movie tonight!" Alvin jumped up when he saw his favorite sports movie about to start.

"Alvin, we need to all agree on a movie tonight. I think Thomas should pick since its his first night here." Simon tried to get the red clad chipmunk to hand over the remote but the older brother was slightly hesitant. He really, really, REALLY, wanted to watch this movie. He had been waiting for this movie to show up on the channels for ages!

Simon saw his brother hesitate and raised an eyebrow before he snatched it out of Alvin's small grip.

"HEY!" Alvin yelled as his brother handed the remote to Thomas who excepted it and started flipping through the channels.

"What do you think everyone will agree on for a movie?" Thomas asked as he looked through the guide while he flipped to find a good channel.

"There's a science channel that has sorts of interesting biography movies and such I think everyone would like." Simon said excitedly and jumped up to find his tablet so he could show Thomas the biography's he was talking about.

Alvin sighed as soon as Simon left bounding up the steps to the boys shared room.

Just as Alvin laid back on the couch he felt an extreme pain shoot through his head and he blacked out before he realized what had happened.

* * *

The older brother felt himself coming back from his dreary sleep caused by whatever he was struck by earlier that evening. He sat up with a jolt and looked around the dark room trying to adjust to the darkness. He spotted Simon and Theodore not in their beds and immediately wondered why he was in his room but not everyone else. Did he get punished? He didn't remember doing anything that would have got him sent to his room.

He jumped down from his bed and strolled over to the door to leave but when he went to turn the handle the door knob turned from the other die. Alvin jumped back and waited for the person to enter, hoping it was his brother's so they could explain what had happened.

To Alvin's shock his was Thomas carrying his brother Simon and holding Theodore by the hand into the room.

"Wh..What happened?" Alvin asked at Thomas who gently placed Simon on his bed and let go of Theodore's hand.

"Thomas said Simon slipped and hit his head." Theodore explained for Thomas got a chance to speak.

Alvin rain over to his brother side and saw a small bruised area above his left brow where he assumed he had hit his head when he fell.

"You boys should get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow and you need to get plenty of rest." Thomas said this while giving a eerie and unusual smile as he bent down and patted Alvin on the head.

Thomas walked brisk fully out of the room and just as he closed the door, Alvin and Theodore heard a locking sound come from the outside of the door. Alvin rushed over to the door and turned as hard as he could but to no avail... They were locked in their room.

Alvin kicked the door with all his might and turned around and slid to the floor grabbing his knee's and holding them to himself.

"What the hell is Thomas thinking?!" Alvin shouted at his timid little brother who was frozen in fear as he did not realize what was about to unfold for the three chipmunks.

 **Thanks for reading! I'll make longer chapters as I go along :)**


End file.
